


Just For You

by blue_rouge, energist



Series: Sexting 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because I can, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dean is a huge tease, Dirty Talk, Endearments, M/M, Panty Kink, Possessive Dean, Praise Kink, Sam is adorable and sassy, Schmoop, Sexting, Top Dean, mention of deep throating, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_rouge/pseuds/blue_rouge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/energist/pseuds/energist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean drives Sam crazy when he's in class (and makes him wear panties at school).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set about 1-2 months after the first one. Enjoy!

Sam has understood for a long time that he constantly has to deal with things he doesn't like. He's grown to expect his brother and dad to go on mysterious hunting trips without him; he's used to constantly moving to different towns and schools. What he's certain he will _never_ get used to however, is the effect his older brother has on him. Dean. Fucking Dean with his dumb messy bedhead that Sam can't help but want to run his fingers through and maybe tug on a little bit.

He's currently getting ready to go to school though and he tries to convince his boner that Dean doesn't really look yummy wearing nothing but snug boxer briefs and an old, worn t-shirt that stretches tight across his broad shoulders, sliding up a bit as Dean scratches at his belly and yawns. Sam tries not to stare at the exposed trail of dark hair leading downwards . . . damn it. Flushing a bit, Sam looks down at his backpack, stuffing a book inside that he doesn't really need but he has to do something, anything to refrain from looking up to see if Dean has noticed Sam's attention on him.

"You 'bout ready to go, Sammy?" Dean questions, and Sam can hear the smirk in his voice as if he knows exactly what Sam had been thinking about.

"Yeah, uh. Just give me a minute." Sam slips into the bathroom before Dean has a chance to say anything else.

After splashing cold water on his face and attempting to fix his unruly curls, he heads back out into the room they currently have all to themselves.

"Wait, aren't you gonna change?" Sam actually has an excuse for ogling his brother this time; Dean is _still_ in his underwear and that damn t-shirt.

"Nah, ain't no one gonna see me but you, kiddo. It's too early in the morning to bother with that shit."

Sam can barely resist attacking Dean when he has five different layers of clothing on, how the hell is he supposed to manage an entire car ride with Dean dressed like that?

"Oh. Well, you can go back to bed then. If I leave now I can walk there and make it, no big." Sam turns and heads for the door, until he's suddenly wrenched back by Dean's strong hand on his backpack.

"You're not getting away from me that easy, Sammy boy," Dean taunts, shouldering Sam's stolen backpack and ruffling Sam's hair as he passes by, striding right out the door like he doesn't look like pure sex for the entire world to see.

Sam stands frozen for a moment, his face hot as he tries to calm down and brace himself for the car ride. His life can't ever be easy, can it?

When Sam slides into the impala, he tries to sit as close to the door and as far away from Dean's bare, muscled thighs just inches away from his own gangly legs. He determinedly stares straight ahead the entire time, and Dean doesn't seem to notice, humming absently under his breath.

Until they pull up at a convenience store, not Sam’s school.

Sam whips his head around to face Dean. "What the fuck? Dean, I need to get to school!"

"Easy, Sammy, I just need some coffee. Won't you run in and get some for me?" Sam stares down at the cash in his brother's hand, feeling frustrated and horny as fuck and he’s not sure if he wants to hit Dean or kiss that smirk off his face. But it's a chance to get out of this goddamn car so he grabs the money and stumbles out as fast as he possibly can.

Sam is so very tempted to buy himself something instead just to piss Dean off, but the faster he gets the coffee, the sooner he can be at school. He’s already considering being late for first hour just so he can take care of his hard-on in the bathroom.

Dean's sleepy grin when Sam hands over the coffee and gets back in the car is worth it.

Sam still determinedly stares out the window, though.

When they finally, _finally_ pull up to the school, Sam tries to rush out of the car with a hurried, "Bye, Dean," but Dean intercepts him, grabbing onto his wrist with a warm, callused hand.

Sam looks back and Dean's got this devilish grin and a dark look in his eyes like he knows exactly how much of a wreck Sam is right now. Thankfully, all he says is, “Have a good day, Sammy."

Sam clears his throat and nods before slipping out of Dean's grip (and god it shouldn't send shivers down his spine when their fingertips slide against each other but it does) and heads towards the school without looking back.

Before the door of the building has even shut, though, his phone vibrates in his pocket, way too close to his leaking, hard dick.

It has to be Dean. Sam reluctantly pulls his phone out and reads the text.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad because we had so much dirty talk about the sexy times, but no actual sexy times written further than that. So here you go, pure sex and porn in the Impala. Also some schmoop because I can't help myself.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Jess

By the time Sam stumbles into the Impala, backpack flung into the backset, he’s so close to coming just from the mere proximity to Dean. Dean, who is gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white. Dean, who is wearing jeans now over his underwear.

“ _Now?_ ” Sam blurts out, incredulous. “Now you decide to wear pants?”

Dean’s jaw is clenched, but when he looks at Sam, there’s only a sliver of green visible, his eyes are so dark with arousal. Sam can feel his dick twitch against the silky fabric of his panties.

“Needed. Needed as much of a barrier as I could so I didn’t just take you right here and now.” Dean manages to growl out, and it’s a miracle Sam doesn’t come right then.

“Please. Please Dean, I need you. I don’t care who sees.” Sam doesn’t care how needy he sounds, not when he can see Dean’s arousal bulging in his tight jeans, not when he wants that thick length inside him _now._

The only response he gets is a low groan from Dean, who starts the car and slams on the gas pedal, turning out and away from the school as fast as possible.

“Put your seatbelt on, Sammy.” Dean commands, not even glancing over.

“But De-“

“Now, Sam.” Sam can’t help the shiver at the way Dean can affect him with just a couple of words. He reluctantly puts the belt on, annoyed at his inability to be as close to Dean as humanly possible like he wants to be.

After a minute, he realizes that they’re not heading to the B&B they’re currently settled into. He turns his head to question Dean about it, but decides against saying anything when he sees how intent Dean is on getting to wherever they’re going.

When they pull up at the local hook-up spot, this little secluded spot deep in the woods that no one can see from the road, Sam realizes that Dean chose this because he literally couldn’t wait out the entire drive to the B&B. If that’s not incredibly hot, Sam doesn’t know what is, and he has to press against the base of his dick through his jeans so he doesn’t come right then and ruin everything. He also can’t help but feel a little pleased that he seems to have the same effect on Dean that Dean has on him.

As soon as the car is safely parked and turned off, Sam whips off his seat belt and slides over next to Dean, grabbing his tense, stubble-rough jaw and licking at his lips. Growling deep in his chest, Dean indulges in the kiss for a moment before he slides a hand in Sam’s hair and tugs, forcing Sam’s head back.

Sam reluctantly pulls back with a whine, a string of spit connecting their mouths for a second.

“Need to see them. Take off your pants, Sam. Now.”

Sam breaks away just long enough to shove his jeans down and away, kicking them off along with his shoes before he’s right back up in Dean’s space.

Dean still holds him at arm’s length, his dark gaze travelling down Sam’s body until he focuses in on the soft pink panties that are barely containing Sam’s leaking hard dick. Dean closes his eyes for a moment, groaning. “Don’t even know what you do to me, do you Sammy? Can’t believe you wore those at school just for me.”

“Do anything for you Dean, just need you in me. Need your cock splitting me open ‘till I can’t feel anything but you. _Please_.” Sam begs, his hands fisted in Dean’s t-shirt. His entire body is flushed with arousal for the man in front of him, who somehow, by some miracle, needs Sam just as much.

Sam can’t help the whimper that escapes his throat when Dean unbuttons his own jeans and pulls out his thick cock, gripping it tightly at the base. Sam swallows compulsively and moves forward to straddle Dean’s lap, shuddering as Dean’s dick slides against his through the silken material of his panties and he can feel the wetness soaking through.

Dean brings one hand up to Sam’s bare hip, and slides the other down the back of his panties. Sam flushes as he looks down and meets Dean’s aroused, but somehow adoring gaze, as if he’s never seen anything quite like Sam before and he’s astonished.

Dean sucks in a sharp breath when one of his thick fingers slides against Sam’s opening. “Sam, you fingered yourself at school?”

Sam nods furiously; he had done it in the bathroom before coming out to meet Dean. He didn’t want to waste time preparing, wanted to impale himself on Dean’s cock as soon as physically possible.

“Don’t know how I feel about you touching what’s mine without permission.” Dean says, his voice deceptively light in contrast with his heated gaze.

“I just – I just wanted to be ready for you.” Sam manages, stuttering as Dean slips a finger in and crooks it up, sliding against Sam’s sensitive insides. He pushes down onto Dean’s finger in encouragement.

“And I’m glad you want that Sammy, but I’m still gonna have to punish you for it later, okay?” Dean’s voice is soft and gravelly, and it stirs something deep inside of Sam.

He nods, unable to formulate words as Dean adds a second finger, scissoring him open.

“Good boy. Love feeling you squeezing around my fingers. Love it even more when I can feel you on my cock though. You ready for me, baby?”

Sam’s head bobs up and down, whining a little when the waistband of the panties snaps back into place as Dean withdraws his hand.

“Need to hear you say it.” Dean grounds out, sounding like he’s barely hanging on.

“Please, Daddy. Need your cock. God, need it so bad, need you inside me. Pleasepleaseplease.” Sam begins rambling as Dean pushes aside the panties just enough so the wet tip of his cock brushes against Sam’s twitching hole.

“Good boy.”

Then Dean’s cock is sliding home in one smooth stroke, causing Sam to throw his head back and cry out.

Dean takes this opportunity to start sucking hard at Sam’s exposed throat, biting at it until Sam knows there’s going to be a dark bruise. Sam shudders and clenches around Dean’s thickness, feeling the strong ache of Dean’s fuckin’ _huge_ dick buried inside him and he can’t help but feel pleased at Dean’s responding moan.

“Like that, Sammy?” Dean is smirking up at him, and then without warning pushes Sam’s hips up and withdraws before suddenly slamming back into him.

“ _Dean_ ,” is all Sam can force out as Dean starts up a hard rhythm. It hurts sosogood. Dean’s jeans and zipper are chafing against his sensitive skin and Dean’s fingers are gripping his hips so hard he knows there are going to be perfect finger-shaped bruises, each one silently purring “Property of Dean Winchester”.

“So hot and tight around my cock, like you were born for it baby boy,” Dean murmurs before sucking Sam’s earlobe into his mouth. When Sam whimpers, Dean lets out a low chuckle. “Such a slut for my cock, aren’t ya Sammy? Such a slut for Daddy’s cock?”

When Dean stills inside him, Sam knows he’s supposed to respond. “Yeah,” he replies, breathless. “I’m a slut for your cock. For your come. Need you marking me up inside and out.”

Dean groans and starts moving again, much to Sam’s relief.

“Not gonna last much longer, baby. You ready to come for me?”

Sam has tears in his eyes, he’s so ready to come, and he knows he doesn’t need to respond to that one.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, you’ve earned it. Come. Come on Daddy’s cock.”

That’s all it takes and Sam comes with so much force his vision whites out and his cock twitches helplessly against the confines of the panties, soaking them all the way through. He’s vaguely aware of the fact that Dean has stopped moving and is emptying inside of him, but his mind has been blown out with pleasure and he can’t process anything.

When Sam comes back to awareness, he’s slumped against Dean’s chest, thick, calloused fingers running through his sweaty curls. He shifts slightly and realizes that Dean’s soft cock is still nestled deep inside him. He breathes into Dean’s neck, relishing the musky combination of leather, sweat, and the spicy scent that is purely Dean. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy and satisfied than in this moment.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean’s tone has enough worry in it that Sam realizes he must’ve been out of it for a few minutes.

“Yeah, I’m okay, Dean. Perfect, in fact.” Sam starts to pull back slightly so he can meet Dean’s eyes, but strong, muscled arms tighten their hold on him so he can’t move an inch.

“Good. Love you so much, Sam. You’re so good to me, sometimes I don’t think I deserve you. But I can’t ever let anyone else have you. Can’t even let them _look_ at you. I’m sorry. I know I’m selfish. But I can’t let you go.”

Sam marvels at the raw honesty in Dean’s voice, his world narrowed down to the man he’s wrapped around and the hard feeling of the amulet Dean never takes off pressing into his chest.

“Dean. Never want anyone but you. Couldn’t ever be with anyone but you, no one could take care of me like you do. You know I love you too much to even think about anyone else.”

Dean’s hold relaxes slightly at that, and Sam uses the opportunity to slide back just enough to press his lips against Dean’s, pressing a soft and sweet kiss there before looking into Dean’s wide, green eyes.

“You always take care of me, Dean. ‘S why you’re my daddy. Doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks,” Sam says earnestly, hoping that Dean realizes that Sam has been ruined for anyone else and he does not care. Maybe he should, but he doesn’t. God help him, but he’ll never want anyone else like the way he wants his big brother.

He doesn’t have a chance to think about anything else before Dean’s mouth is smashed against his, sharp teeth nipping at his lips until he parts his mouth and Dean’s tongue is free to fuck inside of his mouth in a parody of what had just transpired between them minutes earlier.

Dean places one hand on the side of Sam’s face, angling his head back so Dean can plunge his tongue even deeper and tangles the other tightly in Sam’s hair. Sam can’t help but think that he’s never felt so perfectly filled, like Dean’s not just physically buried inside of him, but their souls are somehow tangled up inside each other, hearts beating in synchronization.

He doesn’t ever want to break away.


End file.
